Males suffer from varying degrees of incontinence and many different designs of appliance have been designed to meet those needs. One particular problem that an important percentage of users suffer from is known as the receding penis syndrome (retracted penis). In the 1950's a urinal was designed known as a pubic pressure urinal which created pressure around the pubic area which has the advantage of forcing the penis forward and making it easier to conduct urine away from the body without the patient becoming wet. Such urinals are still widely used but current designs have certain disadvantages. One of the major disadvantages is the variety of sizes and components needed to fit each individual patient satisfactorily, and there is a need for an incontinence appliance which can be easily fitted and adjusted ideally by the patient himself.